


The Ruby's Precious Gem

by DOOMLover21



Series: Widojest Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOOMLover21/pseuds/DOOMLover21
Summary: Marion Lavorre's thoughts on the two major crushes in her daughter's life.  Critical Role Campaign 2.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widojest Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818529
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	The Ruby's Precious Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Widojest Week 2020: Marion Lavorre or Dance. Thought it would be interesting to just delve into Marion's thoughts on Jester's flirting with Caleb and Fjord. This was really fun, and I might go back and write more of Marion being a mother to the Nein and especially Caleb. There is the possibility of me adding another chapter to this as well.

**The Ruby's Precious Gem**

Marion Lavorre was no fool, though she was a skilled enough woman to act it should the occasion call for it. And she knew all about love and romance and lust. It **was** her job after all. Reading people was also a part of this job, and she considered herself quite handy at it. She was an especially good read of her only child.

Ah, her little girl. Her sweet Sapphire. Her Jester. The blue-skinned tiefling was her most prized possession, and the Ruby was proud to call Jester hers.

Her little girl was a gift from the gods and the last gift her sweet Babenon ever gave her. Gods could she have gone on for hours pining away for the man she fell in love with. The only man who could've ever stolen her heart, and the only one she had become pregnant with. But alas, it didn't work with her long-lost lover. He left her to raise their daughter alone, but she wasn't bitter about it.

Marion worked hard to provide for her little girl, and she hoped that her efforts were well-appreciated. Though, deep in her heart, she knew they were. The courtesan liked to consider herself a good mother to her only child, though she sometimes did wonder if she hadn't spoiled her sapphire. The girl had a good heart and a good head on her shoulders, even despite her strange musings on this imaginary friend of hers. Her girl had some unique skills as well, including the magic she claimed her imaginary friend gave her.

Marion had always hoped her girl would share in at least some of her talents, though she hesitated to think about her daughter in the same field as herself. Artistic talent did seem to run in the family, as her Jester's bedroom walls could attest to. While Jester had shared her talents of singing and dancing, her own unique artistry was unparalleled. Her sapphire had always been so eager to draw and paint no matter what the canvas might be, and it brought a smile to her face to see her daughter so happy.

It wasn't hard to tell when her girl was happy. In fact, she could easily tell how her daughter was feeling at any given time. It had always been that way, even when she was younger. Call it motherly intuition. So, when Jester had come to the Chateau with a strange group of friends, she could tell there was something different with her sapphire. Marion had thought that perhaps she had just been excited to tell her mother of their adventures, but it was clear to the scarlet skinned tiefling that there was something beneath the surface.

Sure, Jester had always been outwardly cheerful. It was why she had chosen her virtue as her new name, as she had once explained to her. But this cheerfulness held a slightly different feeling behind it.

When her male friends, Fjord and Caleb had been introduced the reason for her daughter's sudden flirtatious nature wasn't hard to figure out. Her Jester, her Sapphire, was in love. In love with one of these two very handsome gentlemen. It was clear she held both in high regard, but which one was the main object of her affections was a little muddier for her to read. Her heart overflowed with joy at the very thought of her precious daughter in love, especially when the two gentlemen made it very clear that they would bring no harm to her precious gem.

She could tell that both men had feelings for her Jester. It was hard to tell how deeply their affections for her little girl lay, though. But she made it one of her missions to discover their intentions and ensure that they would not hurt her only child. She had multiple discussions and had made none too subtle threats about her daughter's well-being to both of the men, and they had both seemed receptive to her relief.

Both men were good people, and Jester only had good things to say of both of them. The half-orc, Fjord, she found out was a strong man, as well as a rather skilled fighter. He had even, by Jester's own admission, saved her life a few times. He was brave and strong and had already proven himself a capable and responsible man. Surely, he would be a suitable mate for her girl, Marion reasoned.

Now at first, she had seen Fjord as the object of Jester's affection and most of her flirtation and attention, but as time moved on, she was beginning to doubt that their relationship was anything but platonic. Sure, the half-orc seemed to like Jester well enough and was good and kind to her, but it was becoming increasingly clear that her sapphire was no longer infatuated with him. It was a shame too, as Marion could see that her daughter's charms were slowly coaxing him into falling for her.

Now the redheaded man sitting by his lonesome happily reading a book she'd lent him while lazily stroking the bengal in his lap was another story entirely. Marion had always been aware of his fierce protectiveness of her girl, and his lovesick eyes at the Sapphire were so obvious to her she wondered why no one else seemed to see it too. So, needless to say, she had no doubts as to his affection and feelings, but recently she'd begun to notice something in Jester as well.

Jester seemed to always be quick to tell a joke or to smile sweetly at the redhead when he was down. Which to be fair, was not an uncommon occurrence with the human wizard. Marion was also quick to catch her heaping praise unto him as well as comfort. She smiled as she thought back to the small moment, she'd witnessed last night.

The two had been having some kind of intense conversation over tea. Their hands were clasped, and she could see the adoration pouring out of his eyes as he sat there frozen. While she couldn't hear them, she did manage to catch a glimpse at the shy, love-filled smile her daughter gave him that he slowly returned with one of his own.

The pair had both been blushing and just smiling at each other when she left. She didn't want to ruin the moment or otherwise embarrass them. But it was then that she became sure. Her daughter was in love with the wizard. As terribly, hopelessly lost in the sea of love as he was. It brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye just thinking of it.

But of course, her girl would never say anything to him. She could see it in her eyes, in the way she carried herself, in the way she skirted the issue. And it seemed as though he would be the same way. She had already spoken to her daughter earlier in the day about the perils of unrequited love and of not pursuing one's desires, but she wasn't sure if anything would come of it. And now with him alone and content, it would be the perfect time to give him a similar talk.

She subtly readjusted her shawl and strode over to the man. Her high heels clicking with every step. As she approached, he lifted his head, closed the book over a finger, and regarded her with a warm smile.

"Frau Lavorre," he greeted.

"Mr. Widogast. I see you're enjoying the book." He nodded.

"It is certainly an interesting one," he admitted. She sat across from him and crossed her legs in an elegant fashion.

"I was wondering if I may speak with you a moment?" After a quick glance at the page again, he nodded as the book quietly closed.

"Of course." She wasn't sure if she could get through to him, but she was going to try.

"I'd like to talk to you about my daughter and your intentions with her," she began.


End file.
